


Call My Name Werewolf 101

by himawarinee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawarinee/pseuds/himawarinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Call my name, the proof that I lived.'</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name Werewolf 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107235) by [himawarinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawarinee/pseuds/himawarinee). 



> This is for those who still confuse or wanted to know more about werewolf thingy. It's related to my Levi and Eren werewolf AU: [Call My Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5107235/chapters/11748755) that sometimes mistaken as an A/B/O Dynamics AU. So, to clear up the confusion, here I present you the explanation of my Werewolf AU! ^^

**_ RANKS _ ** **_  
_ ** **There are so many ranks for werewolf, but in my fic: Call My Name, I try to reduce them so the readers don't get too confused with ranks and can focus on the story! c:**

**(INNER COUNCIL)  
** High ranks of the pack as the individuals who have been chosen to fill different roles depending on the setup and lifestyle of the pack. In my fic: Call My Name, the Inner Council are:

**Alpha**

1) The alpha of the pack is the leader. He is the main one in control and sets the laws of his pack.

2) The alphas have the final to say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack.

3) They give ranks and are to be submitted to by all wolves except for their mate (female Alpha's mate called Luna, male Alpha's mate called Alpha).

4) Though it is rare, this position can be challenged and if the challenger wins the fight then the challenger, being the new alpha, can do what he/she pleases with the previous leaders. This does not normally happen because it would result in a huge change within the pack.

**Beta**

1) The Beta is the second in command and enforces the law when the current alpha is not present.

2) They answer to no one but their alphas, but are expected, as with all members, to show respect to every werewolf. They also assist the alphas with any conflicts within the pack and enforce the rules, keeping peace within the clearing.

3) In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole.

4) There may only be a male and female Beta.

**Elder**

1) An Elder is a werewolf with great experience and knowledge of werewolf packs. In the past they may have held such high ranks as Alpha and/or Beta.

2) An Elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being advisor to both Alphas and Betas. They are asked to be role models to the pack, adults and cubs included, and also to visitors, showing them the way of the pack.

3) They express maturity in their thoughts and actions during serious discussion or conflicts and help out where ever they can, supporting the pack through and through.

4) The elder lingers in the background when it comes to pack affairs; they voice their opinions and concerns when they feel it is necessary with the utmost respect to their leaders.

—

**(RANKED MEMBERS)  
** These ranks are unrestricted, but often take time and effort to attain. In my fic: Call My Name, the Ranked Members are:

**Healer**

1) The Healer is the Caretaker of the pack. They know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound. They have extensive knowledge of herbs and wolf anatomy. However, they almost have no knowledge of fighting techniques and are practically useless in combat.

2) They ensure when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly not putting too much stress on their wounds. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state.

3) They need to know what injuries are serious and what injuries can heal on their own. They need to make sure a wounded werewolf does not over exert itself. They need to be firm in having the wolf rest.

4) There may only be a male and female Healer.

**Delta**

1) The Delta is a werewolf in training for Beta position. They are third in rank to Alpha and Beta.

2) Deltas usually become the next Beta after training is complete but one can remain Delta without moving to Beta position.

3) They are the messengers of the pack, the go between among the allies and sometimes even the axis. They risk their own lives by doing so, but it is their duty and must make sure that those who need to know are told.

4) There may only be a male and female Delta.

**Fighter**

1) Fighter are proven for their strength and skill, there can be several, however, this honor is usually only bestowed on those pack members who are older and more experienced. They are expected to be able to do battle, and kill other werewolves and humans.

2) They are the most skilled, and most willing to give up their lives for the pack.

3) They also guard the territory. The younger ones usually took the Alpha/Beta orders to guard any room for whatever purpose.

4) When they aren't on duty, they are training or help to train the pack members.

**Sigma**

1) The Sigma is the Tutors of the pack. They know much about each thing.

2) They teach the pups as well as the subordinates and others who might need a bit more knowledge within the pack.

3) There may only be a male and female Sigma.

—

**(PACK MEMBERS)  
** Merely being accepted into the pack is an honor in itself. In my fic: Call My Name, the Pack Members are:

**Subordinates**

1) These are the non-ranked members of the pack. Even so, they will still participate in fighting and hunting.

2) Usually new members or yearling wolves start here and must prove themselves before they are given a better ranking.

3) Subordinates are unlimited and to be treated no less than a family.

**Pups**

1) They are the young, usually born into the pack that is very new to pack life and still learning.

2) Depending upon morality and the attitude of a pack as well as the food that is available the number of pups in any pack may vary.

3) Pups have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members.

—

**(THE OUTCAST)  
** Wolves without a pack, sometimes pack members are looking at the outcast as if they are a scum. In my fic: Call My Name, the outcast are:

**Loners**  
Loners choose to live without a pack. They usually just don't wish to pursue the life of a pack wolf. But they can join one later, if the alpha accepts them. They typically stay out of pack matters and don't involve the self with the packs at all. They mostly live and blend in with normal humans.

**Rogues**  
These are essentially loners, but they are more likely to cause trouble with the packs. They are vicious wolves, who seem to hate the company of others. Banished wolves automatically fall under this category. The packs show much greater hostility towards them, and they aren't even allowed in town. _This is not an acceptable and desired rank._

* * *

 

**_ PACKS _ **

**Werewolf packs live in groups together, usually in small rural areas. They can be any number from 4 to up to hundreds with a hierarchy.**

**The majority of werewolves lives and blend in with normal humans, but they do not separate too far from each other. They have jobs, go to school, pay taxes, and live like normal law abiding citizens (for the most part).**

**But some packs of werewolves live absolutely traditional, meaning they never shift to their human skin. They live in their wolf forms all the time, dwelling in the mountains and forests with real wolves. This practice is long but extinct, but there are still werewolves out there who prefer to avoid the costly lifestyle that comes with being a human.**

* * *

 

**_ FORM _ **

**They (werewolf) are simply humans with the ability to shift into a werewolf or wolf. Werewolves have two basic forms, the feral (wolf) form, which is the natural wolf to blend in better with nature and their ancestors, and then there is the anthro (half-wolf half-human) form, which is the bipedal werewolf form.**

* * *

 

**_ SHIFT _ **

**Those who were born as werewolves are able to shift into their wolf form, which is somewhere between the age of 6 and 12. When they reach that point, their body starts to change rapidly, their urges to transform start to show more and more, almost uncontrollably. At this point, they may only be able to partially shift, showing maybe only fur and fangs. As soon they become aware of the source and understand to control it, they finally are able to change completely to a wolf.**

* * *

 

**_ WOLF MATURITY _ **

**Werewolves born don't reach full 'wolf maturity' until they turned 18. Not only that age was considered as an adult werewolf, they could also sense the smell and feel the aura of their mate with no mistakes. Although, it would take longer to find their own mate if they far from each other.**

* * *

 

**_ MATE _ **

**Mostly, werewolves accept the destiny of their mate with open arms. It is rare for them to reject their own mate since it would hurt both of the wolves inside them. Eventually, if they accept the rejection, it could kill them slowly and painfully.**

**The feeling of rejection is different from the feeling of losing their deceased mate, it hurts but it's bearable, they'll live somehow. It could still kill them, but it's a rare condition.**

**When they find their mate, they will immediately become their other half, and their wolf will depend on it. Their scent is intoxicating and their touch sends a shiver that tingles, in a good way. They will feel safe and sound, protected, and comforted around your mate. Werewolves' mate will be the most beautiful person they've ever meet in their entire life. They can't love anyone as much as they love their mate.**

**An Alpha is another special case. Their bound towards their mate is stronger than any other ranks. The feelings that mentioned above will be ten times stronger on the Alpha. That includes the painful feeling of rejection and the decease of their mate that would pain the Alpha and could kill them faster than other rank members.**

* * *

 

**_ MATING _ **

**Traditionally, sexual intercourse is done for the specific purpose of bringing young ones into the world, and only the alpha male and female have the children in the pack. But, in the world of humans, that is difficult to do, so sexual intercourse (like human nature) is both recreational and for creating offspring.**

**When wolves mate, they can do it in any form, though most prefer to do it in human form. And of course, it's as normal as anyone would think it is.**

**Just like regular wolves, werewolves have cycles of heat, in which they have a strong desire to mate. This usually happens only with the females, but with most werewolves, the men have cycles of heat too, which occur twice a year, usually in the summer and winter time. This heat cycle normally lasts five to ten days.**

* * *

 

**_ BREEDING/PREGNANCY _ **

**Females can get pregnant in any form. Just like real wolves, they can have a small litter (usually two or three, but no more than four), which are born human.**

**When it comes to the actual birthing process, some find it is best to do it in human form because of the size of the children. Birthing is painful (especially with multiples) as it is with humans, but werewolves cannot die during childbirth, so the fear of getting pregnant regularly and having large families is eliminated.**

**A pregnancy for a female werewolf is shorter than the 9 months a human would normally have. Werewolves grow rapidly the first few years, so the gestation can be as short as 3 months or sometimes longer depending on how many babies the female is carrying.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check below for the source! ^^  
> [source1](http://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Pack_Rankings?action=edit&section=1&veaction=edit)  
> [source2](http://acrossthebattlefield.weebly.com/about-werewolf-ranks.html)  
> [source3](http://xorderofthewolfx.proboards.com/thread/22/pack-rank-meanings)  
> [source4](http://powerfulwolvespack.wikifoundry.com/page/All+Wolf+Ranks)  
> [source5](http://www.goodreads.com/topic/show/1746378-pack-ranks)  
> [source6](http://werecreature.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf)
> 
> FYI, my explanation will not 100% same with the source. I modified my own explanation for the purpose of my story. Please do not hesitate to tell me if I should put another explanation here! c:
> 
> If you haven’t read my story and interested to check it out, you can go here: [Call My Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5107235/chapters/11748755). Thank you very much! ^^


End file.
